


Mark You Mine

by CallMeBombshell



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBombshell/pseuds/CallMeBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com">cherrybina's</a> <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">kinkfest</a>.<br/>Prompt: "Arthur likes being bit/marked and Eames loves everyone seeing the marks and knowing that Arthur belongs to him and only him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark You Mine

Arthur always woke before Eames, and usually the other man was still in bed, only just rousing, when Arthur came out of his shower. But this morning Arthur had barely been under the water for a few minutes before he heard the curtain be pulled back and a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Mmm, good morning, love," Eames murmured, letting his arms slide lower until his hands came to rest on Arthur's hips. He brushed a stubbled cheek across Arthur's shoulder, biting gently at the curve of it.

"You're up early," Arthur said, tilting his head backwards onto Eames' shoulder and bringing his hands up to rest on top of Eames'.

"Heard the water running," Eames says, now tracing droplets of water down Arthur's neck with his tongue. "Thought I'd come join you. Save water, you know." His hands tighten on Arthur's hips and presses a sucking kiss to the underside of his jaw. Arthur gasps, eyes slipping shut as the feel of Eames' mouth and the steam surrounding them make him skin feel hot and stretched.

"Good-" Arthur swallows. "Good plan."

He feels Eames' smirk against his neck. One of Eames' hands has begun drifting upward, tracing abstract, looping patterns across Arthur's trembling stomach. He swirls a finger around a nipple and Arthur feels shivers coursing through his limbs, making his hands tremble against Eames'. He brings one hand up to tangle in Eames' hair, pressing him more firmly into Arthur's neck, and Eames' hums against Arthur's skin.

Eames' hands leave Arthur's hips and instead he traces his fingers slowly up Arthur's ribs, nails raking gently across his skin, leaving lines which flare white and then red against Arthur's pale skin.

Arthur's breaths have become laboured and he presses himself backwards, plastering every inch of his body against Eames', one hand still caught up in his hair, the other reaching back to grasp at Eames' thigh. He hears Eames laugh slightly and he nuzzles his nose against Arthur's jaw.

"Eames," Arthur gasps, "Eames, please-"

"Tell me what you want, love," Eames says, pulling back just enough that Arthur can feel his breath against the back of his neck, cooling the water collected there and making Arthur shiver and press back again.

"You know what I want," Arthur says, turning his head to try to catch Eames in a kiss, but the other man pulls back, smirking.

"Tell me, Arthur. Tell me what you want."

Eames grips at Arthur's waist, fingers leaving indents in Arthur's skin which Arthur knows he'll still be able to feel later. He feels the hard line of Eames' cock pressing against his hip, and Arthur is suddenly aware that he is hard, blindingly, achingly hard, and with that realisation the last of his self control leaves him.

"Mark me, Eames, bite me, scratch me, bruise me," Arthur pants, digging his fingers into the hard muscle of Eames' thigh. His mouth is running out of control but he doesn't care. "Do whatever you want, I just want to feel it later, please, _Eames_ -"

He gasps, back arching, as Eames latches onto his neck, lips and tongue sucking and flicking against his skin in hot, wet strokes. Eames reaches around to grasp Arthur's cock with one large, strong hand, jacking Arthur slowly in time to the flicks of his tongue against Arthur's neck.

Arthur feels his pulse jackrabbitting, his heart pounding against his ribcage, and he rocks back and forth between Eames' hand in front and his hardness behind him. He feels the scrape of Eames' teeth against his neck, the pressure in his balls building rapidly as Eames speeds up his strokes, thrusting his own hard cock against Arthur's arse, forcing him further into Eames' hand.

Eames nips hard at Arthur's neck and Arthur feels himself shatter, spilling hot into Eames' hand with a hoarse shout. He goes slightly limp, sagging back against Eames' shoulder. Eames' breathing in his ear is harsh and Arthur becomas aware that Eames has renewed his grip on Arthur's hips, holding them tightly pressed together as Eames thrusts against him, finally coming across Arthur's arse and lower back.

They lean against each other, breathing heavily, letting the water stream across their bodies, washing away the mess. Arthur brings a hand up to card lazily through Eames' hair while Eames mouths soft, hot kisses against the line of his shoulders from one side to the other.

Finally, once they've regained their balance, Arthur reaches out to turn off the water and they step out of the shower. Arthur smiles, slow and lazy as Eames wraps one of Arthur's fluffy red towels around his shoulders, carefully towelling him off. Arthur presses himself close, rubbing his terrycloth-covered body against Eames' damp chest and kisses him slowly until Eames beings to shiver slightly, cooling water evaporating off his skin, and Eames reaches for his own towel.

Arthur kisses him once more, quickly, before squeezing around him and out the door and back into the bedroom to pull on his clothes. Eames follows him a moment later and they dress in comfortable silence, moving easily around each other, and ten minutes later they're on their way to the office building they've been working out of.

Eames spends the car ride with the fingers of one hand entwined with the hand that Arthur's not using to drive, and he only releases him when they get to the building, sending Arthur a fond smile before hading over to his desk in the corner to begin his work for the day. Arthur stares after him for a moment, then turn to his own desk and pile of papers, but he can't quite get the small smile off his face.

For the rest of the day, Arthur finds himself toying with the bruise on his neck. The mark is just low enough that the collar of his shirt covers it, but Arthur can still feel it, the pull of the folded edge of his collar rubbing against bruised, sensitive skin. He tilts his head to the side, elbow propped on the desk, fingers pressing against the dark smudge. Arthur smiles and presses a little harder against the mark, remembering the feel of Eames' lips and teeth against his neck.

He catches Ariadne eyeing him strangely once or twice, but she says nothing until lunch, when Arthur stands, stretching his neck from side to side to crack it. Ariadne makes a small, surprised sound, and Arthur looks over to see her staring openly at his neck. He raises an eyebrow and Ariadne flushes slightly, grinning.

"Had a good time last night, did you?" she says, teasing.

Arthur feels his lips curl up in a satisfied smile. "Yeah, last night was good," he says, deliberately pitching his voice so that Eames will be able to hear it, and sure enough, Arthur sees his head turn out of the corner of his eye. "But this morning was even better," he continues, laughing a little at the way Ariadne flushes even more, smiling sheepishly.

"And here I thought you'd frown on that sort of thing before work," Ariadne says, and Arthur shrugs, unable to help the smile still stretching across his face.

"Oh I don't know," Eames says, suddenly very close, and Arthur turns his head to find him standing just behind him. "Maybe he just needed to be persuaded." Eames rests a hand on Arthur's shoulder, his thumb pressing against the dark bruise against Arthur's neck and smiles wolfishly at Ariadne, who's looking from Eames to Arthur with wide eyes.

"Wait, you-" she sputters, pointing between them, and Arthur feels Eames' laugh against the back of his neck, ruffling his hair.

"What can I say," Eames says. "He's just so irresistible."

Ariadne blushes again, looking down and biting her lip, and Arthur laughs and she stutters out some excuse about getting lunch and backs away, leaving the two of them standing by Arthur's desk.

"Aww," Eames coos, "she's so cute when she blushes."

Arthur laughs, turning to face him and bringing his hands up to rest at Eames' waist and leaning in to nip at Eames' lower lip.

"Shut up, Mr Eames."

"With pleasure, darling."


End file.
